Evil Daughter
by fighterchix
Summary: one of Aang's past lifes had a daughter born wit hsome of his powers and some of his firebender mother but what happens when she joins Zuko i ncapturing Aang and why does she keep callin Zuko Smokey? ZUKOXOC PEEPS!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE!**

**NO OWN NO SUE!(but i do own Raine)**

**Zuko was on Deck practicing his basics of fire bending whe none of his soliders came running up to him.**

**"Prince Zuko we have just recieved news of a flying bison on an island not to far from here."the solider said kinda nervous(a/n i don't blame him)**

**"Then what are you still doing here go tell the hellsmen to get us to that island before morning."Zuko snarled pissed cause his trainning was interrupted(a/n Damn and i thought i had AAanger issues)**

**With Aang, Katara and Sokka**

**The three 'heros' were flying on Appa .Sokka was asleep as well as Katara but Aang was up and couldn't get something that centapede spirit with the chAanging faces had told him.**

**(A/n okay this next part is not true but lets just say it happened or the story will be messed up.)**

**Flashback**

**"Why do you think i came here to kill you?" Aang asked still keeping his face emotionless**

**"because in your past life i took the face of your wife and got your daughter killed." the centipede said switching faces again.**

**End Flash back**

**' if i had a daughter in the past doesn't that mean that she would have some of my powers?If she did then she would have a reincarnation right? Maybe i'm readign way to far into this i mean the centipede was trying to steal my face, but still something about this makes me feel weird.' Aang thought as he stared out into the starry night sky.**

**"Hey Aang is everything okay?" asked a half asleep Katara as she sat beside him. **

**"Yea heverything is fine i just got caught up in my thoughts again."aang answered giving her a reassuring smile.'hey it is the truth just without the details.' he thought to himself as he spotted a small island a few miles ahead of them.**

**"Hey Katara how bout we stop at an island up ahead and rest for the night?"Aang asked looking at her hopefully.**

**"uh...i don't know"Katara answered not really comfortable being any where close to Zuko since they just had an encounter with him earlier today.**

**"PLEASE!"Aang pleaded with his big irresistible puppy dog eyes.**

**"Okay" Katara said smiling, what she couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes.**

**"Yeah!"Aang said happy as he started lowering Appa torwards the island . But as we all know big things happen when you least expect it to.**

**She looked around herself ' great just another damn island how am i suppose to find my father like this.'she thouht as she began to look around the island. When she reached the beach she saw a big black battle ship comign torwards the island.'i'd recognise those fire nation ships a mile away.' she thought as she headed back to her ride. On her way back she decided t oclimb a very big tree. When she reached the top of the tree with some scratches and bruises she saw a very small flying bison also coming torwards the island as well.'Finally! this should be interesting .' she thought as a evil smirk came to her lips as she jumped down limb by limb of the tree and whe nshe hit bottom she sprinted to her ride and her weapon. Cause one thing was for sure by morrnign her life would be changed forever.**


	2. Chapter 2 the deal

**Chapter TWO**

**Once the ship hit land Zuko was off the ship and already making his way into the forrest , he was determind to capture the avatar tonight.'best part is he doesn't even know what is gonna happen to him.' Zuko thought as he made his way to a clearing. In the clearing was a flying bison but not the one that the avatar rod with the brohter and sister.instead this bison had baby blue fur and a white arrow down its back 'What the hell i thought that the avatar was the only one who had a flying bison!"Zuko thought as he started to make his way to the bison who looked asleep. Zuko was about 7 feet awaay from the sleeping bison when he was clobbered by a wooden rod.'OW WHAT THE MOTHER F was that ?" Zuko asked as he jumped back about 5 feet s ohe could see his opponent clearly. What he saw kinda surpeised me. Standing 5 feet away from him Stood a girl about head and 1/2 shorter than him. she wore a light blue badanna on her head wiht dark brown hair sticking out of hte front and covering half her face. She had on a white , white beater, black baggy pants, black fingerless gloves. and twobrown staps across her chest holding various things , and a belt around her waist with a little grey pockect attached. Waht surpeised Zuko the nost was not her golden eyes just like his but the blue arrows on her arms. The girl i nher right hand held a 6foot 2inch wide wooden rod and looked pissed off and ready to fight. **

**Zuko quickly got int oa fighting stance, now ususlly he didn't just jump into battle so quickly but the look i nthe girl's eyes told him she wanted a fight and yeah he was curious about how good this girl was and how she came up behind him without him noticing.**

**Zuko waited fjor her tomake the first move but quickly got sick of waitng and charged at her first . the only thing he meet was a huge blast of war m air. 'Holy S! what the F is this chick?' Zuko thought as he quickly got back into a fighting stance. He saw for asplit second a smirk on her lips before it was replaced by her emotionless mask. Zuko did a high kick and blasted a huge flame of fire right at her face. The girl's eyes got big fjor a moment before she ducked and ran at him . She caught him right as he sat his leg down the n swung her arm out and made his knees buckle. She then grabbed adaggar from some where on her body and held it to Zuko's throat as she got behind him and put him in a painful head lock.**

**"Now tell me do you know where the avatar is?" The gjirl asked ain a quiet but deadly voice.**

**"Why would you want tj oknow where the avatar is?" zuko asked through gritted teeth.**

**"So i can kill him of course."The girl replied as if it was obvious.**

**'H no B thats my job so can get my honor back.' Zuko thought glaring at the girl behind him as best he could.**

**"In that case i ain't tell you S because thats my job." Zuko snarled as he struggled to get loose.**

**"Oh no you don't" the girl said as she tighten her grib on Zuko's head.**

**"Uh excuse me?" a voice asked behind the two. the girl ans Zuko turned or tried to i nZuko's case to see who the voice belonged to and it was of course Aang.**

**"Well well well so we meet again _Father_."the girl spit the last word out as if it were poison.**

**"Father who me?" Aang asked confused as heck.**

**The girl just rolled her eyes and let go of Zuko only for a second before he was tied up by apparently fire proof rope and forced to sit beside the still sleeping bison.**

**"Yes you are believe it or not my father or you once were is more like it ." the girl said venmously while glaring at Aang. **

**"How ?" Aang mummbled as he thought for a minute before it hit him.' Woah this must be the reincarnation of my daughter that the centipied killed.'Aang thought as he looked the girl over once.**

**"Your my daughter that the centipede killed along wiht one of my past life's wifes correct?" Aang asked. **

**"Yup and now since you let me and my mother die whe n you could have saved us , i must kill you now."the girl said as she got into a fire bending fighting stance.**

**"What the H you just bended Air against me and now you bend fire what and who the F are you?" Zuko yelled enraged that he was beat by the 'daughter of the avatar a dead one no less'**

**"Oh hush up smokey" the girl yelled at Zuko.**

**"Who are you anyway i think i atleast deserve to know my own daughter's name." Aang said as he regained the girl's attention.**

**"My name is Raine and i am a Air bender like yourself "she said as she made a small air bubble in her palm. "How i thought that i was the last air-"Aang started but was hit int heface by the ball of air ."i wasn't finished , since at the time you were and airbender and my mother was a fire bender when i was born, i was tuaght and trained to use both elements and sinci have your genes in me i am able t ouse the other element s as well."Rika explained as she got back int oher fighting stance.**

**"Your no better than Zuko" Aang said as he began to glare at Raine, she just rolled her eyes once again.**

**"Please i'm wrose then smokey over there" Raine retorted sjounding bored. **

**"AANG!" Voices yelled from deep within the forrest.**

**"Well Raine and Zuko we will meet again soon." Aang said as he turn his back and sprinted into the forrest i nsearch of Sokka and Katara.**

**"Wahat are you waitting for you wanted to kill him, go after him and kill him!" Zuko yelled. **

**"Calm down Smokey the chase is half the fun." Raine said as she began to untie the ropes around Zuko. **

**"Now before you and your huge ego go over board the only readon i'm doing this id because i have a deal for you." Raine said as she finished untying the ropes. **

**'I'm listening" Zuko said curious.**

**" Now i know about how you were banished i was in the agni kai room whe n you were suppose to face your father a oi know how important it is to you to get your honor back, so i wanna help."Raine said.**

**"how can you help me?"Zuko asked raiding his eyebrow.**

**"By traveling with you and aidding your search for the avatar."Raine answered smiling evilly.**

**"Whats the catch?"Zuko asked not totally believing her **

**"I get the first and the last hit of the avatar when we finally capture or kill the him along with his little friends." Raine said as she held out herhand for Zuko to shake.**

**"Alright Raine i accept your deal" Zuko said as he shook her hand. **


	3. Chapter 3 Hey old Dude

_**Chapter Three!**_

**Raine and Zuko made thier way back to the ship casually talking for some odd reason.**

**"You'll have to room with me until we get a room for you " Zuko said as they got to the beach.**

**"okay smokey"Raine said as she adjusted her bags she had over her shoulder.**

**"What is with that name any way ?" Zuko asked annoyed that she kept calling him Smokey.**

**"Well i think it suits you so live with it cause its the only thing i'm calling you."Raine said as the platform lowered and the two made thier way up th platform to the deck where Iroh was a waiting his nephew.**

**"Ah Prince zuko i see you have once again failed at capturing the avatar."Iroh said as he just glanced at Zuko totally missing Raine with his bad sight and all.**

**"Uh old guy ?" Raine said looking at Iroh not really liking not being noticed.**

**"Ah and who might this be your GIRLFRIEND Zuko?" Iroh asked making Zuko go slightly red along with Raine. **

**"No uncle this is Raine and she is going to be travelling wiht us." Zuko said as he shook his head then walked off. **

**"So Raine how have you been?" Iroh asked as the two went to go get a cup of tea.**

**"Fine Iroh, i mean i finally meet my father and i'm one step closer to killing him and getting revenge for my mother."Raine answered smiling at the old man next to her. **

**"I can't believe its been 2 years since i last saw you and you have certainly grown."Iroh commented as he looked her over. **

**"You are still and old Pervert you know" Raine said as she bopped him in the back of the head with her fist.**

**"Yeah i know"Iroh said luaghing as Raine just shook her head.**

**"so have you told Zuko that yopu are his-" Iroh said but was silenced by Raine's hand over his mouth.**

**"No and i don't want him to know just yet atleast not until he trusts me d oi want to tell him." Raine said ina low voice in case that any one was easedropping on them.**

**"Ah" Iroh said as Raine took her jhand off his mouth and he nodded understanding.**

**"Hey iroh where is Zuko's room?" Raine asked obvious to the fact that Zuko was right behind her the entire time.**

**"Dow nthis hall then take a right its the one with a red door you can't miss it ." Zuko answered for Iroh scaring the s out of Raine.**

**"Ah smokey how long have you been standing there?" Raine asked nervously.**

**"Got here when you asked Iroh where our room is."Zuko lied but he wasn't about to risk meeting that wooden rod of hers again.**

**"Oh okay well thanks i'm kinda tired and i'm gonna g olay down is that alright?" Raine said smiling happily at Zuko.**

**"Yeah sure i'll come get you when dinner is ready."Zuko said befroe Raine nodded and headed down the hall.**

**"I know you were there the whole time Zuko."Iroh said once Raine was out of ear shot.**

**"So" zuko said as he grabbed a cup of tea and sat down across from his uncle.**

**"So aren't you th e least bit curious what she is not telling you?" Iroh asked looking at his nephew skepticlly.**

**"Not in the least bit."Zuko said as he finished his cup of tea then left to train some more by himself.**

**Zuko's room**

**Raine looked around the large room before sitting on the nice and comfy queen size bed he had next to the wall.'Dang he has a nicer bedroom then i had back at the castle.'Raien thoughtas she closed her eyes and entered her dream world.**

**Raine's Dream**

**a ten year old Raine closed the door to her room the quietest that she could. She looked down the hall multiple times to make sure the coast was clear.**

**"Psst"she heard from across the hall.**

**She smiled to herself andwalked over to the figure in the dent in the wall waiting for her. when she reached the figure she was pulled into a gentle kiss. When they broke apart the figure had thier arms around Raine protectively and leaned thier head on her shoulder as she twirled a strand of the figure's hair i nher fingers.**

**"wanna see something?" the figure asked her quietly breathing in her ear. She nodded dumbly still in a daze . the figure smirked at her and lead her out of the building and to a lake, along a path with a few trees on onside of it and the full moon's reflection and light added a beautiful glow to the scene. **

**"Its beautiful"Raine murmured as the figure stood behind her and still had thier arms around her waist ."Yeah you are" the figure whispered in her ear before giving her a light kiss on her cheek.**

**"Aw your such a sweetie"Raine said as she closed her eyes and leaned into the warm and safe embrace of the figure. **


	4. Chapter 4 you horny teenager

_**Chapter Four!**_

_**SD: hey i know Zuko has been occ but trust me it will all make sense soon**_

**Zuko entered his room quietly and almost laughed out loud a what he saw .He saw Raine spawled out halfway on the bed and half way not while the blankets were some how on the other side of the bed on the floor and i mean ALL the blankets. Zuko shook his head and walked over to Raine and poked her in the sidea couple of times.**

**"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"Raine yelled as she went up in the air and fell back o nteh floor, butt first . She stood up rubbing her sore arse to see Zuko trying desperatly to not ot laugh at her .**

**"Go ahead laugh Smokey" Raine grummbled as she dug through her bag and grabbed some thing out of it.**

**"ha ha ha ha ha, whats that ?"Zuko asked still tryign to gain his self control back. **

**"This you big butthead is none of your buisness."Raine said as she put whatever it was she got out of her bag int oher deep baggy pockects of her pants.**

**"No seriously what is it ?"Zuko asked back to normal**

**"None of your damn fucking buisness" Raine answered as she went to leave. **

**"Hey Smokey?"**

**"What?" He asked annoyed**

**"wheres the bathroom?"Raine asked looking like she was about to piss her pants.**

**"Down the hall last on the right is my bathroom go ahead and use it."Zuko answered being all pissy.**

**"God someone is on thier man period ."Raine mummbled as she shut the door.**

**"Grrrr i swear if she wasn't my-"Zuko growled but was interrupted by knocking on his door.**

**"Who is it!" Zuko yelled through the door.**

**"Prince Zuko sir Iroh has requested that you and Raine dress up fjor tonights dinner, you hve some surprise guests here to see you."some random solider said throgh th door.**

**"alright tell sir Iroh we will be there as soon as possible."Zuko said rubbign his eyebrows.**

**"if you keep doing that your gonna get wrinkles by the time your 20 you know."Raine said as she walked passed zuko and strted rummaging through her bag again.**

**"How did you get in here ?"Zuko ask kinda creeped out by Raine.**

**"Through your window dumbass"Raine said as she pulled out a slim fitting black dress with a red dragon going down the sides, it was strapless.**

**"So i'm guessing i'm your date for tonight right?"Raine asked as she held the dress up to her body and looked her self over.**

**"yeah apparently uncle forgot to inform me of these guests eat ing on my ship."zuko growled getting angrier by the second.**

**"Well i'm gonna change so turn around or something."Raine said rotating him around so he couldn't see her, for all she knew. By the time Raine was done changing Zuko well he had a boner. Come on he is a 17year old guy in the same room as a 16 year old girl what d oyou exspect.**

**"Looking a little red there ya pervert."Raine said as she rose an eybrow at Zuko's suddenly odd behavior.**

**"Shut up" zuko said annoyed.**

**"okay well i'm gonna be in the bathroom finishing getting ready okay?"Raine asked as she tried hard not to laugh at Zuko cause trust me it was very very VERY hard to miss prediament. **

**"Yeah sure whatever" Zuko said trying really hard not to embaress himself more.**

**Raine smiled evilly as a thought popped int oher head . She started to walk in front of zuko but 'accidentally' tripped and grabbed onto his pants , very close to his jewels, and well it wasn't a secrect any more that Zuko was a horny teenager.**

**"sorry Zuko" Raine said as she got up and dusted her self off."By the way don't forget to use a condom, you could catch a disese from your hand."Raine said as she shut the door before zuko fire ball burnt her into toast. **

**Raine was laughing all the way to the bathroom and then some 'Yes i knew he liked me' she thought to her self as she began to wor kon her hair.**

**30 minutes later after Zuko took careof a few things, Raine walked into Zuko's room to see him holding one of her tampons that she put in her pockect earlier.'HOLY SHIT FUCK!' she thought as she quickly walked up to zuko and tried to grabb the tampon back.(a/n tried being the key word here)**

**"Raine what is this thing?"Zuko asked inspecting the tampon closely.**

**"w-w-w-well-l-l- i-i-i-i-t-tt-t-sss a tampon"Raine said while trying to keep her cheeks from heating up. **

**"Well what does tis tampon do?"Zuko asked.**

**"That is way to personal for me tell a guy"Raine said as she finally grabbed the tampon back and hid it behind her back.**

**"Raine tell me what a tampon thing is "Zuko said coming very close to her. Raine just shook her head no and backed upuntil she hit the bed and fell onto it backwards.**

**"Raine"Zuko said threating leanign down a centimeter away from her face , then **


End file.
